createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans
The titans are colossal beings that roam Solos: across its lands, under its oceans, and through its clouds. The titans are typically passive in nature, however will think nothing of stepping on anything that happens to lie in its path, it is for this reason that the wise races of Solos have built their settlements out from these paths. Around the year 120MTC, a comet passed over Solos that caused the titans to shift their paths, which caused the destruction of a number of habitations. Titans may be classed into three categories: the Lesser Titans, typically smaller than other titans, although characterised by their lesser sapience more comparable to that of animals; the Greater Titans, typically larger and characterised by sapience comparable to that of the wise races; the Transcendent Titans, characterised by sapience beyond that of normal species, sometimes these titans have command over magic and forces of nature. Transcendent Titans Titans characterised by sapience beyond that of normal species, sometimes these titans have command over magic and forces of nature. Llwyy̌adan ' Location:' Southwestern Seas Notes: 'Llwyy̌adan (formerly spelt Llwiyadan) is often titled the great serpent and the bringer of storms. It is said that as Llwyy̌adan swims along his titan road on the ocean floor, storms follow in his wake, and ocean currents change to follow his snaking movement. In Ewwa tradition, Llwyy̌adan is been treated as a patron god and a messiah. It is believed that Llwyy̌adan lead the Ewwa across the great western ocean until they reached what is now known as Ewryn. Llwyy̌adan sees constant worship, primarily among Ewwa, but has earned followers among other peoples, notably the Ahunovai of Keronthai. Whenever Llwyy̌adan passes a settlement on his journey along the underwater titan road, the Ewwa hold a festival in celebration. This happens just once a year, and it is this time that the Ewwa consider the herald of the new year. Despite the stormy weather brought to lands during this time, which may put some people off, devotees relish it. Typically, this festival involves grand feasts, but it also involves a challenge for many young Ewwa and other aquatic sapients such as the Ahunovai. During this time, youth take to the seas to swim to Llwyy̌adan. The waters around him are rough, and to be able to swim close enough to touch him requires great strength. For one to be able to say they managed to swim close enough to Llwyy̌adan to touch him is a great accomplishment, and is believed to make one a conduit of the titan's powers in the Ewwa shamanic traditions. Greater Titans Titans characterised by greater sapience comparable to that of the wise races. Asûd Hæsu '''Location: '~ the Asû mountain in the Ga'hav'vhu Mountain Range, A'vkia 'Notes: '~ This Titan stands about half the height of the Asû mountain that it inhabits, and is considered one of the largest beings in Solos. He is pale, bald, and thin comparative to his size. His skin is made of marble, and his eyes of polished obsidian. Legend says that he is as old as the universe, having been created by the Gods alongside the Ga'hav'vhu mountains. He hollowed out Mt. Asû long before humanity existed, and will continue to live there long after. Behaviorally, he is usually quite benevolent. He is only dangerous when he gets angery or frustrated (at what, we do not know) which seems to happen every few decades. This can cause great earthquakes that shake the very foundation of Solos. Jabberwock 'Location: '''Wherever his mistress bids Jabberwock is the steed of the Void Witch Bellasaxa. She created him by using the mythical Titan-Maker. (The mechanisms by which the Titan-Maker works are unknown, nor is it known how many of the Titans currently in existence were created by it.) Even among Titans he has a curious appearance. Covered mostly in green scales, with bits of black and gold, Jabberwock has a very long neck, and a proportionally small head (but nonetheless large enough to devour any conventional creatures of Solos with its two hundred teeth). His four legs all have four distinct claws with opposable thumbs, and can fix themselves to sheer mountain faces. He has a set of wings that unfurl to an astonishing wingspan that can seem to blot out the sky when he takes to the air, although he does not do that often. The wings are also tipped in spikes that are used frequently as a weapon. Jabberwock was named by Bellasaxa, who claimed only that she pulled the name from some distant Shard while meditating. He demonstrates greater intelligence than a typical Titan, often having long conversations with Bellasaxa, although some accuse the Void Witch of putting her own words in the creature's mouth. It is unclear exactly how sapient Jabberwock is, but he is most definitely loyal to his mistress. Lesser Titans Titans characterised by lesser sapience comparable to that of animals. Name '''Location: '~ 'Notes: '~ The Camiw '''Location: Greater Ebohesa Notes: A catch-all word for the humanoid Titans that wander all across Ebohesa, the Camiw are little smarter than animals and walk aimlessly and carelessly until they die. Their bodies serve as valuable mines for a plethora of resources used by many Tihasa and non-Tihasa peoples. Eotenbrouna Location: Triskaia The name simply means "bear giant". It is a quadrupedal beast covered in thick brown and black hair. It is not quite the replication of a bear, for its limbs are longer, its head has some more vulpine features to it, and it has a pronounced tail. Prior to the Great Titan Shift, Eotenbrouna spent most of its time wandering the Titan Road east of Triskaia. The Titan is large enough to create a miniature ecosystem to itself. On its back there is always a colony of several hundred Landrakine (the intelligent, scaly, ape-like creatures that the Triskaians took to breeding as workers), who live among the fur, eating the small mites and other parasites who feed on Titan blood. Eotenbrouna is very important to Covenant history. Every spring when the Titan pauses in its nesting ground, a group of brave Triskaians engage in the Climb, where they mount Eotenbrouna, retrieving hair and blood that they use for it strength and magical properties. Once every 300 years is the Titanfall, where Eotenbrouna engages in a vicious battle with Eotenclyf, inevitably losing. Triskaians get to work harvesting Eotenbrouna's corpse of all its precious material. After this happens, at some point over the next century Eotenbrouna will re-emerge, fully grown, just as it was before. No one knows how the respawn happens. Eotenclyf 'Location: '''Belcanus Mountains This name translates to "clawed giant". Eotenclyf is quite a bit larger than Eotenbrouna. It has no fur, but is covered with thick grey scales, a long spiky tail, spines around its neck, and claws on its feet. This particular Titan is little seen because it rarely leaves its perch deep within the Belcanus Mountain range. Local legends warn travellers to steer clear of its traditional nesting grounds, but plenty of bold and foolhardy wayfarers have sought a shorter passage between the peaks and never been seen again. Eotenclyf only lumbers out from the mountains every three centuries to have its infamous battle with Eotenbrouna. When that's over, it leaves the body of its fallen victim behind and returns to the mountain to tend its injuries. The Covenant of Triskaia was never able to harvest the body of Eotenclyf until one was finally killed during the Great Titan Shift. The Thunderhawks '''Location: '''Tranquil sea (next to Balmercia) and Balmercia. '''Notes: '''Giant hawks that form a large destructive storm around themselves. Multiple hawks exist and will fight one another (a recent fight destroyed the Balmercian capital). Uncategorised Titans These are the colossi of Solos that are distinct from the rest of the titans for one reason or another. Name '''Location: '~ 'Notes: '~ Category:Solos Category:Titans